Many passenger seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like include mechanisms related to passenger comfort and convenience. For example, seat structural assemblies are designed to pivot, recline, or otherwise move to provide an ergonomic interface for passengers. The design of conventional seats along with the design of the recline mechanism may include inefficiencies that lead to reduced space for passenger.
In certain situations, it may be desirable to design seats and related recline mechanisms to maximize passenger space. Efficient seat and recline mechanism design facilitates advantageous ergonomics and passenger comfort.